Do You Love Me?
by Denell
Summary: Why would he do this to me? He said he actually loved me. He held my hand, looking into my eyes and said “Alex, I love you.”" Alex is doubting Nate's love. Heartbroken, she gets revenge. TWOSHOT. NALEX. T for Swearing.


**A/N: **So, I know I haven't been on fanfictiondotnet in forever! And I haven't posted the latest chapter of Meeting Dolly, but it's more than half done. I kind of had a hate Jonas phase, but that's all over .. they're okay, I'm just not as obsessed. I did go to their concert though. FLOOR SEATS BABY! Ha ha. **AND ABOUT MEETING DOLLY,** I didn't want to post an A/N as a chapter because I know how much I get annoyed when I get a notification and go on to find my favourite fanfiction hasn't been updated. But it will be up soon. I've gotten back into my writing mojo. I hope my friends and supporters haven't left me.

**Inspiration: **One of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands! But the song doesn't come yet. It will come next chapter. For now, it's a surprise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, Camp Rock or any of that jazz.

* * *

_Oh, please check out the banner. (:_

h t t p : / / I 2 8 . t I n y p I c . c o m / b 8 m x q 0 . p n g

* * *

**I Love You**

**

* * *

  
**

_Finally! After a month with my controlling parents and my tool excuse of brothers, I was home. Try 30 days of hearing 'Mija, put on some more sunblock, you don't want to burn', or 'Alex, are you looking at those boys?!' and even 'Catwoman could beat up Maximan anytime!' Yea. It get's annoying. Really annoying. I'm just glad it's all over, even though Puerto Rico was pretty much the bomb. I got to chill with my grandparents, and get this .. converse .. cheap .. no tax! Ha. The food was really good too. Though dad kept insisting to bring his own sub buns everywhere, it was kind of embarassing._

_But honestly, I felt empty the whole time. Like something was nagging me at the back of my mind. And I think I know what it was. I was missing Nick. Yea, Nick. Nick is my boyfriend. Get this, the famous Nicholas Jerry Grey. It's kind of hard to believe, right? I mean he's famous, he's the dream of every screaming teenybop around the world. And I'm not. I'm not gonna say I'm plain, psh, I'm pretty confident in myself. But I hate sappy things, so you'd think I'd hate him. But I don't. He's the best boyfriend in the world. And, yea, I know every girl says her boyfriend is the best, but not every girl has Nicholas Jerry Grey. I mean, he sends me bouquets of flowers, writes me songs, and he remembers those tiny little details. He's perfect, he's sweet, he's a gentleman, he's Nick. I remember, feeling down one day after a fight with Harper. Get this, he flies me above New York in his private helicopter and takes me to the top of a really huge building. There's a corny looking picnic ready, and he takes out his guitar, looks me in the eyes, and plays me a song he wrote for me. Lovebug. Wow. God, I don't know how I survived a whole month without him. I mean, I phoned him once in awhile, but he's a busy guy. I totally get that._

_I wonder where he is right now, oh, yea, he's at the Grammy's or something. I came back like a week early. Dad got a sunburn, ha, burn, get it? Anyways, pft, I thought I'd surprise Nick with calling him later and telling him I was back. Knowing him, he'd fly across the country to see me. He even assured me himself. "Alex, I love you with every part of me. You know, I'd do anything for you. I'd go without air for you, I'd starve for you, I'd do anything to be where you are." Hey,I miss being able to see his face. Maybe the Grammy's are on or something._

"Justin, nobody wants to see The Life of a Rock." Alex snapped the remote from his clutches and wedged herself between her two siblings. "Anyways, the Grammy's are on."

"What are the Grammy's?" Max inquired, scratching the back of his head, he stared at his foot absentmindedly, thinking about cheese.

"The Grammy's is an Award Ceremony for artists in the music industry. And the only reason Alex wants to watch it is because of her little boyfriend." Justin rolled his eyes at the last part, upset with missing the latest episode of his favorite documentary.

"Shh. Here he comes." Alex batted at their heads irritatedly as if they were pests. She swung her legs up onto the couch, and curled them underneath her. She scowled as Nick stopped right before walking up to the interviewer, to talk to somebody else. Instead little miss Miley Montana stepped in to take his place.

"Boo, get off my TV!" She glared, shooting daggers out of her eyes. She quickly jerked away a pillow that Max had been resting his head on and chucked it at the TV, the TV swaying gently back at impact.

Justin smirked at her reaction to seeing the famous popstar on TV and Max whined about how she'd 'rudely stolen '.

Alex ignored them, blocking herself from the outer world. Only focused on the TV Screen. On everything everyone on it was saying.

The interviewer smiled cornily into the camera as she tucked a strand of her sandy hair behind her ear before acknowledging the glowing teenager beside her. "Look who it is, everybody! Miley Montana, world famous teen sensation."

All Miley could do was blush as she quickly complimented, "I love your dress, Shayna."

Shayna, the interviewer did the whole modesty act as well before peppering Miley with questions. Miley in turn, answered each of them professionally, accompanied by a girly giggle.

Alex snorted in disgust. She hated the fact that she didn't have anything to hate about Miley herself. Sure, her music was cheesy and lousy but Miley was an absolute saint. You couldn't find one flaw in the southern belle, and if you did you were crowned the leader of her opposition party and were pelted with insults from enraged Miley teenies.

Alex's ears perked up as a certain question from the annoying interviewer came up. "So, how do you think Nick looks tonight?" She winked and slowly turned her head, nodding towards the back of Nick's curly hair, as if everyone didn't know what she meant.

Miley grinned as she scoped out Nick, head to toe. Alex felt her body temperature rapidly increase.

Miley cocked her several seconds before turning back to Shayna and the camera. "He's looking really good tonight. I hope I'm the one on his arm when he leaves."

Alex snapped and her eyes widened with pure hate. A slur of ferocious and vicious threats and words shot out of her mouth as she pointed to the TV, seemingly speaking to the girl on it. Max and Justin pushed back into their seats in the couch, frightened. They had never seen Alex act like this in her whole life.

A minute later and she was fine, she dropped her body tiredly on the couch and breathed heavily, eyes shining as Nick came into view, his beautiful god – like head turning towards the camera. He stepped towards it. "Hey Shayna."

"Hey Nick, we've just finished interviewing Miley. It's your turn."

Nick ignored Shayna's remark as he smiled at Miley, his eyes gleaming. "Hey Miles." He leaned forward to give her a hug. A hug that lasted too long. As he stepped back, he whispered something in Miley's ear that made her giggle. "You're awful, Nick. Ha ha."

Nick winked as Miley waved goodbye after seeing her father and mother retreat. His eyes lingered on her as she disappeared, slowly realizing that he was in front of a camera. He glanced over at Shayna. "Your questions, Shayna?"

"Oh, right." Shayna raised her brow suspiciously. She peered at her notes in front of her before her head bounced up to it's normal position. "It looks like your brothers have answered them all, but we've got a couple more for you."

"Ask away."

"How do you think Miley looks tonight?" Shayna batted her eyelashes, hoping to get something good.

Nick chuckled to himself, before running a hand through his curly mess. "Well, I have to say she is looking extremely beautiful. But then again, she always looks beautiful. Even before and after the events."

"Before? Did you guys go on a date earlier today?" Shayna questioned, knowing she had just trapped him.

Nick's eyes slightly bugged, before he smoothly answered. "Yes, but you know... just as _friends._" He put an emphasis on the friends as he gave the camera a sly grin. "I'm allowed to do that, you know. Hang out with _friends._ I am still single."

Alex couldn't believe her ears. Sure, Nate had never admitted to the public that they were dating but he'd never made it look like he was interested in something else. A numb feeling coarsed through her body, as she sat there, staring off into the screen.

"So you guys are just friends?" Shayna asked, a slight pout to her face.

Nick nodded. "Yes." He turned his back to walk away before, swivelling on his heel to face the camera again. "For now anyways."

The screen went black. Alex slowly turned her head to see the remote in Justin's hand. His eyes widened as they still remained at the screen. They shot towards Alex's. "Alex..."

She said nothing as she buried her hands in her curly dark hair. Her brothers watched her scream before sprinting up the stairs into her bedroom.

"That guy is scum." Max finally spoke up.

_______________________________

Alex tore into her room and slammed the door shut, the house vibrating as she did so. She fell into a puddle on her bed and let it all out. _Why would he do this to me? He said he actually fucking loved me. He held my fucking hand, looking into my eyes and said "Alex, I love you." Whatever happened to that? Whatever happened to "I'd do anything for you"? Whatever happened to forever and always?_ Memories of him blurred through her head. Flashbacks of not too long ago.

**Flashbackflashbackflashbackflashback**

"Alex?" He whispered as she lifted her head, staring up at his beautiful eyes. They seemed to stare into her soul. It took a lot to bring this side out of her.

"Mmm?" She yawned, as she adjusted her head on his lap. They had fallen asleep on her deck, staring at the stars as he poured his heart out to her on how it was being a celebrity.

"I think I'm going to marry you one day. I just realized that, I love you Alex Russo." He smiled as he gently traced the side of her cheek with his thumb as if she were an angel.

She blinked, taking in what he had said before slowly looking back up at him. "If that's true, I'd say yes. I'd say yes a million times for you."

He laughed as she had slowly drifted to sleep.

**Flashbackflashbackflashbackflashback**

"I hate Gigi. I really do. If I could mind-kill her, I would. You know I would, Nick." She spoke quietly into the phone.

"I know, Alex. If it helps, I'll have a picture of her printed and write BANNED FROM CONCERTS on her forehead and post it on the doors of our venues."

Alex chuckled. "I love you, Nick... but that would be taking it too far. Just ... accidentally throw a mic stand at her the next you see her in the audience."

"A mic stand, Alex? Wow, someone's feeling violent." He laughed, the warmth eminating from his voice.

"I love you, Nick." She smiled, staring out at the window of her bedroom, taking in the sight of the New York skylines, wishing Nick were there.

"Alex, I love you so much. So much in fact ... you need to go downstairs to your kitchen." He finished off mysteriously.

"Why?" She asked, coyly.

"Go, go, go. You'll see. But I have to go to my sound check. I love you, you know that?"

"I know. Love you too." She clicked end and sighed happily, deciding to finally venture downstairs.

Carefully placed in the center of her counter was a glass vase of bright and vibrant daisies. Her favorite flower. She took a whiff and smiled, he was just too sweet. Placed beside them was a shiny metallic gold box with a note taped to the top.

**I missed you, I hope these'll make you feel better.**

**I. Love. You.**

**- Nick**

**(PS, MAX DO NOT OPEN THIS. CHEESE GOBLINS WILL GET YOU.**

**JUSTIN, THIS IS NOT SCIENCE EQUIPMENT.**

**MRS. RUSSO, ALEX WILL TELL YOU IF SHE WANTS TO TELL YOU.**

**MR. RUSSO, YANKEES TICKETS IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS.)**

She giggled at the PS and opened the box. An assortment of her favorite chocolate bars were stacked neatly in one corner, and in the other a stack of shiny quarters lay wrapped, with a post it that said. **USE THESE DOWNSTAIRS.**

She opened up a chocolate bar and took a bite as she curiously brought the box downstairs to the Sandwich shop. It was past closing and no one was to be seen. But a new piece of furniture stuck out among the assortment of tables and chairs. One of those stuffed animal game machines, all shiny and new. She stepped closer, only to realize that every stuffed animal inside had a sewed into them that either said "NICK & ALEX FOREVER" "I LOVE YOU ALEX" or "ITS JUST YOU AND ME FOREVER, LEX"

She felt a tear prick the corner of her. This was all too thoughtful, nobody had ever put in this much effort or time to make her feel better. She popped the first shiny quarter in and made it a goal to win all of them.

**presentpresentpresentpresent**

All of the memories like these haunted her mind as those words he had said replayed in a loop over and over again in her head. She wanted to get out, but she couldn't. So she just cried and cried, her heart slowly cracking open. It had taken so much for her to talk to him, more or less actually start to like him. She had made so much progress, and now it was all gone. She felt a physical pain in her chest. Her heart. It was breaking.

_________________________________

"Hello?" The feminine voice yawned on the other end of the line.

"Michelle?" Justin wanted to confirm the speaker.

The voice on the other end sighed. "It's Mitchie, Justin. Just Mitchie. What do you need?"

"It's about Alex. Did you watch the Grammy's?" Justin asked, genuinely concerned for his sister.

Max stood by his side, staring at the phone and eating the last pudding cup.

"No .. crap! That was tonight? What happened?" Mitchie cried out.

"Oh, nothing. Apart from Nick basically eye raping Miley Montana and professing to the world that he might ask her out." Justin shook his head in disgust, as he said the boys name.

A loud thud came from the other end of the line. "DOUCHE! No way! Where's Alex?! I need to talk to her _now_!"

"If that were possible. She's locked herself in her room." Justin stated.

"I'm coming over. Prepare a tuna with melted cheese on rye." She said defiantly.

"For Alex?" Justin cocked his head, remembering her favorite to be something else.

"No, for me dumbass."

______________________________

After her eye ducks had been all cried out and her face swollen, Alex decided to get up. She moved to the computer and decided to distract herself from the emotional and physical pain she was feeling. She moved to her inbox. One new email. It was from a week ago.

**Miss U.**

**Nick**

"No, you didn't!" She spat out venomously and quickly scanned her room. She thrust her her drawer open with such force, it was about to come off the hinges. She reached for a notepad and a pencil and began to write with such force and hate, the paper felt it. The whole time, the memories of her and Nate had disappeared and she had his face etched into her mind.

It took so much to break into Alex Russo's barrier and get her to love, and it took so little to tear her down.

* * *

**Alex will get her revenge. Like it? Hate it? Cheese? Tell me.**


End file.
